Uh I really can't explain
by Anticsareme
Summary: So much crack it's not even funny. Well maybe a little. Has some serious. It's about Wally remeeting a person from his past. But this person, went from learning from doom and gloom, to being a ray of sunshine. Now Wally has to deal with this person daily.
1. Chapter 1

Ever feel that your life was a bad T.V show? But it was all real? Maybe that's how Wally felt when he was kidnapped by someone who was more like Batman, than Robin himself. Wally was walking home from the library with a new book. Summer was on its way. Wally could feel it deep in his body. Until a large black van pulled up beside him. Before he knew what was going on he was dragged into the van through the window.

"What the …mf…MMMFF!" he cried with his mouth gagged. It felt like he was sitting on someone's lap. His hands were restrained.

"Drive. Drive! DRIVE!" yelled a person behind him. The driver floored the gas and turned into the school parking lot. Wally was too scared to do much. This driver was as bad as Roy and as reckless as Batman. Eventually doing a donut and parking perfectly in an open spot. Wally looked at the driver to see a senior in his school. A male about his height. Messy black hair and sunglasses. A huge Robin like grin was on his face.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Wally yelled. The driver smiled.

"Come on Walls. You don't remember me? You, me and Roy used to dye Batman's underwear 'My Little Pony Pink.' We shaved Roy's legs when he fell asleep in the Batcave. I gave you chocolate milk and then locked you up in a closet…"

"Oh no."

Months later (yes I'll explain later)

Wally wouldn't stop pacing in the corridors of the Mountain. If he was late he'd be in more trouble than he could imagine. But he had to wait. Because _he_ also said _he'd_ be there to pick him up. He eventually ran to the kitchen to get something to eat. Meanwhile Robin had just installed new security cameras. He was showing the team how they worked. On Wally. He showed them that Wally was going to the kitchen, where Robin had left an exploding laxative cake for him.

Wally shot over to the fridge to get something to drink along side the awesome looking cake. But when he opened the door, a hand came out and pulled him inside.

"GAH!" he cried. The team sat for a minute unsure of what happened.

"KF!" yelled Robin running down the halls. The team, who just realized that that was not the prank hurried after to help their red-headed teammate.

Meanwhile Wally was in the back of a large van.

"Tim! Really?" he yelled at the driver. The driver was a guy a little smaller than Wally, with messy black hair, a wicked smile, wore lots of black (think ninja) and a pair of sunglasses.

"Well… Yeah," he said evilly.

"WHY!" yelled Wally.

"Because Dada Bats won't let me in the big bad mountain of ultimate kiddy justice," he answered speeding off toward Wally's school. Wally glared at him.

"You came all this way, just to kidnap me through the fridge right?" asked Wally.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Now get changed."

"Aw. Do I have to?" he asked looking at the bag in the back.

"Yes. If we aren't in full uniform, Sarona will kill us."

"Mrs. Sarona? She's actually showing up?" he asked. Tim nodded his head grimly. Then put on an excited smile.

"We'll show her how awesome we have gotten! For team rejectables!" he cried. Wally sighed.

"I will never understand how you were raised Tim."

"Wah? I was raised in a cave. Just cause I'm not like the little one, doesn't mean I wasn't trained the same."

**Confusing? It should be. It will work itself out in time… It will!  
><strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, some weird terminology, but I'll do my best to explain. **

Tim smirked as he saw the bioship trail them.

"Dude! We are so dead!" Wally cried sliding around in the back of the van. Tim gave a wild grin. He maneuvered like a maniac down the road. He swore he would never get in a vehicle with him again. But deep in his brain he knew that getting in a vehicle with him was unavoidable. He held on tight, his eyes bugged.

This wasn't the first time Tim did something idiotic like this to a hero. Heck, just last week someone painted a yellow lantern symbol on his truck and he didn't wash it off. It was that day that Green Lanterns learned never to drag race Tim. And this was just as bad. Tim took a hard left. Then a soft right and into a hard left again.

"Oh! I haven't done something this out of line since…last week!"

"Won't your dad be, I don't know, pissed!" yelled Wally. A small spark of anger and mischief came to his eyes.

"That's kind of the point."

With that he drives into a zeta tunnel. Wally never really did learn how he was able to rig it. But coming out of the tunnel they were in Blue Valley. And they were on their way to school.

"God Tim. No more crazy driving. Please," Wally begged. Tim shrugged his shoulders. And a wicked grin came to his face.

"Guess what." 

"What?"

"I lied." 

"What!"

"Mrs. Sarona kind of somehow got a new job elsewhere. We have a new guard instructor."

Wally's eyes widened. The car stopped and Wally stepped out. What he saw would've just been a bunch of teens to some people. But to Wally, it was none other than a family he had bonded with over the past few months. People stood around talking, only being separated by age, or instrument. But very few groups existed. Tim got out of the car and slung an arm on Wally's shoulder.

"They didn't follow us either. I can't have them interrupting your practice. We just got the swing flags," he said. Wally sighed. He never told anyone, not even his uncle, about his work being in the Blue Valley Red Braves Marching band.

"Uh. God. I am not ready for this," Wally sighed. Tim laughed.

"Sure you are. Now why don't you go stretch with Tawny," he said pushing him. Wally sighed and walked up to a Robin sized girl. She looked very similar. But she was tanner and had brunette not black hair. She even had sunglasses on protecting her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Oh, so tired," she complained. Wally placed his hands on her back and she bent forward. Wally felt weird doing this. She was like a little sister to him. Heck, she was a lot like Robin. Except when she started yelling in Swedish. That was what really made her stand out.

"Why you tired?"

"I was up last night almost ready to strangle that nitwit Robin on the news. Who the hell says aster? What does that even mean? Whelmed I understand. It's in the dictionary. People use it. But aster? It took me years to learn English so I we don't need some yahoo screwing it up."

Wally smirked. She was the only other person he could have insane Robin language discussions with.

"Come now, his new word is traught," he mocked. Her brows lifted.

"Ugh! Stupid bird brain!" she cried. Wally smirked. They did windmills to stretch their arms.

"Ah righty man," said someone in a horrible Jamaican accent, "On your left man, you see two pretty little guard-ie children. Tey are Timmy Tambourine's little dancers. Now we leave!"

Wally stifled a laugh. He knew who it was. Senior clarinet player Artemidorus. He was an awkward fellow to say the least. He was named after some dead Greek guy as he liked to put it simply. He was running around with the 'Clarinet Clan' as he called them. The 'Future Squidwards of the world' to the rest of the band. Every section had their own little quirks.

Certain people though stood out. Like Artemidorus had ridiculously long blond hair. He was called Arty by most of the band. Not Wally. He did not want to compare the band Arty to his team's Arty. It was too weird. Especially with him being the section leader.

Wally bent over to touch his toes, ready for the insanity that was band to really begin.

"Arc it up!" yelled a girl. Wally stood up and grabbed a flag. He was new to this so he thought to what it was. He saw the band actually making what would look like an arc from above.

"We make an arc behind them," said Tim reminding Wally. His ears turned red for a moment. He saw the band together yet separated by sections. It went, starting from the left, Tubas, then baritones, followed by baritone (Bari) saxes, with trombones following, standing next to the tener sax, which stood by the numerous trumpets, which were followed by the mellophone, with alto saxes, while clarinets waited and the flutes were at the very end. Behind the back of the arc was a line of snare drums, quads, base drums, and cymbals.

A group of people stood behind them. No instruments. Just flags. They were the group Wally worked with and…_worked_ with. There was Tawny, who was right now thinking of ways to disprove Robin's language issue.

There was Hope. She was a hyper girl that probably seemed a lot like Wally when he was with the team. She had pale skin and a bright smile. Would you believe she's half black? Her brother, twin brother, was a clarinet player with deep chocolate brown skin.

Liz was fun. She was the second oldest guard. She had extremely frizzy blond hair which gave her the name 'Liz the Frizz'. She was tall and curvy.

Melissa was pretty. A bit Awkward though. Long curly blond hair and a wandering glance.

And then there was Tim. The guy who dragged him into this. The black haired, blue-eyed guy who knew Wally better than most. The one with an evil plotting smile.

"Concert B flat scale!" yelled the person up front. She was one of the two field commanders. Molly and Jake. Molly had a hard look on her face. Slightly mischievous. She was one of the few that could get the band to listen. Jake lifted his hands and followed her tempo. He was a first year field commander. She was a third year.

Wally smiled a bit as practice began. He had no regrets.

"Come on guard! Drop spins!" he heard. It was one he recognized almost immediately. Not Aunt Iris. But pretty close. It was his mom.

"Told you we had a new guard instructor," laughed Tim as they did their drop spins.

**Okay. Now you know we are using band terms. If you aren't in band this may be a bit confusing. But you will catch on. I will explain to the best of my abilities what some of the guard moves are, but I am a flute. My friend is guard. (And is a dude!) Guys are really rare so I had to. Review Please!**


End file.
